Her Apocalypse
by LadyYakamichi
Summary: The Leaf village was destroyed, decimated by the Akatsuki forces, and after it fell, the world was left under the Akatsuki's rein. Only a small group of Konohas shinobi survived, and not all of them escaped. She was just the one who they happened to catch
1. Chapter 1

**Apocalypse**

**Overview: The Leaf village was destroyed, decimated by the Akatsuki forces, and after it fell, the world was left under the Akatsuki's rein. Only a small group of Konoha's shinobi survived, and not all of them escaped. She was just the one they happened to catch.... He was just the one who had been asigned to keep her there...**

**Author's Note: This is only a one shot, unless people like it. I put it up cause I'm not sure if I want to take it further.**

She let out a low whine of frustration as she struggled against the seal which contained her. Pacing like a caged animal, she furiously struck out against it, her fists and feet hurricanes of motion. Finally, however, a young man stepped forward and caught her in an iron grip, forcing her to her knees as he easily avoided her attacks. But despite her pinned state, she still continued to wreck havoc.

"She is just as they described her as in the bingo books…"

"But she is far wilder."

"We can fix that easily…" a third voice put in, guttural and low, nearly a growl in comparison to the others clear dialect. "We just need you to play you're little mind game with her, Uchiha, so we can find out where the rest of her friends are. _If_ they survived."

"It does not work against all shinobi, Sasori," the second voice replied not losing its monotone calm. The black eyes glittered like steel in the darkness. "She's broken the Eternal Sharingan's Tsukuyomi before. It will become easier for her each time to break the effects of its jutsu."

The white ringed eyes of the first speaker glanced at the two, authority in his gaze. Falling silent, they continued to watch the raging kunoichi. The leader's low voice broke the silence after a moment. "Her hatred for your brother will make this easier, Itachi. And it was not your Sharigan that she was under. Put her under its effects before she damages anyone else. We did not take over the world to allow a regenade kunoichi to threaten it."

Resignedly, the young man placed his hand against the seal as the one holding her down swore. She had managed to shatter at least two of his bones, and it seemed as though she were going for more. Knowing that he would have to gain her focus, Itachi merely smirked before speaking one word: "Sakura."

The voice of silk drew the flaming emerald orbs up to his ruby. As the commas began to swirl, she let out a small sigh her mind being forced into a state of relaxation. Limply she slumped against the floor, her eyes unfocussed as the Uchiha worked on her mind.

*******************

She stared at the scene before her, not understanding. She sat upon the top branch of the tallest tree in the park. The entire leaf village was visible to her, the way it had been when she was a child. Clouds swirled in the cerulean sky._ But this isn't right,_ Her mind screamed. _The Akatsuki destroyed the Leaf village!_

Frowning, she tried to move, only to find hands at the sides of her face. The touch was calloused like that of a shinobi, but the fingertips were soft. Not the hands of a medical or taijutsu shinobi, nor that of a ninjutsu user. She tried to remember what the other kind of jutsu was that the Akatsuki could use, but her mind seemed unable to remember. A calm, low voice spoke behind her, hypnotic in its soothing tone.

"You will answer either 'yes' or 'no' to everything I tell you…"it whispered, the authority in it reminding her of the Hokage. Her eyes darkened at the memory of Tsunade's smiling face. "You are Sakura Haruno… you live as a former Black Ops."

"_No."_ she thought, forcing herself to stay focused. She would not give in to the voice. She had trained for a long time to be able to hold in information in any circumstances against… whatever this was. Staring at the clouding sky, she watched as thunder rumbled. The hands gently massaged the points at the sides of her temples before putting a bit of pressure against them in warning.

"Everyone you knew is dead."

"Yes," she lied, continuing to stare at the sky. But as she said it, her mind drifted to thoughts of Lee, Hinata, Tenten, and Shikamaru. They had survived. And from what Shikamaru had learned, so was Neji. Kuranai's daughter, Kiri, had also survived the take over, but she was in bad shape. Sakura reflected bitterly on the burns which had covered the girls body, the bruises left by the beating that Itachi had inflicted during the fight. Welts now covered the skin. Welts Sakura knew would need her skill.

Angrily, she tried to force to her feet, but the hands kept her in place firmly. A moment later a jolt ran through her system, locking her arms and legs in place as easily as if she'd been bound to an operating table. The hands placed a bit more pressure on her temples as the voice spoke. "I know you lied, Sakura... Where are they now?"

She was not going to give in. She was not going to submit to this voice and she forced herself to think of other things. Happier things. Searching back to her days as a Chunin, she thought of Sai's sketch book. Mentally, she tried to recall each picture, every change that he had made to it and how his hand had formed every stroke. When she finished, she thought of what he used in his paints and then thought of the names of each set of nerves in the body, using their Latin names.

A second jolt made her gasp as she writhed against the grip. The once hypnotic voice now took on a menacing tone. The skies darkened as a storm approached, lightning striking a tree near her. "You will tell me."

"No!" she shouted closing her eyes as she felt chakra enter into her mind. "No, No, No, No, NO!" Fighting against the grip, Sakura searched for her own chakra, but it was hard to reach. Channeling all of it that she could into her right fist, she pulled up out of the invisible restraints using her immense strength and then twisted to send a powerful right hook for the person behind her. Feeling it connect with a hefty *Crunch* sound Sakura struggled to free her other limbs.

***********************

As the sickening crack of Itachi's jaw was heard, the other member's reacted, quickly pinning down the writhing girl as Itachi struggled to retain the connection. "What is going on?" the Leader demanded. "I thought you said she couldn't break this jutsu!"

"She can't. She's forcing her mind to fight my will." Itachi replied, still calm.. "Her body is reacting out of instinct, despite her heavily drained chakra. I need her still if I am going to be able to finish the jutsu which will seal her mind to mine."

"Just do it!" Leader snapped, as Sasori's chakra strings laced around the former ANBU.

Forcing himself to focus, Itachi pooled his chakra into his fingers and pressed them against her forehead. Bursting it through her mind, he formed two one handed seals. Then a crescent symbol appeared beneath his fingertips and Sakura let out a small moan of pain before stilling. Removing his hand from her, Itachi sat down in one of the chairs showing the symbol of an oval which had appeared at his palm.

With a sigh, Sasori released his chakra strings on the girl, turning to face Itachi. "Well… that should keep her d-"

WHAM!

**Hehehe... Evil cliff hanger isn't it? R&R**


	2. Well that was interesting

Forcing himself to focus, Itachi pooled his chakra into his fingers and pressed them against her forehead. Bursting it through her mind, he formed two one handed seals. Then a crescent symbol appeared beneath his fingertips and Sakura let out a small moan of pain before stilling. Removing his hand from her, Itachi sat down in one of the chairs showing the symbol of an oval which had appeared at his palm.

With a sigh, Sasori released his chakra strings on the girl, turning to face Itachi. "Well… that should keep her down for awhi-"

WHAM!

She smiled as her fist connected with a second satisfying punch. Only this time it seemed she had connected with something wood. Did he wear a wooden armor? No… It had buckled and her fist had gone completely through it's two layers. And there seemed to be a space in between. Chakra seared her arm as she bit her lip, trying to ignore the burning sensation.

"Well…" Sasori remarked, staring down at the arm producing through his chest. "This is interesting."

Horrified as she recognized the voice, Sakura tried to jerk free, but her arm was stuck within the cavity, the splinters spiking her whenever she tried to get it out. Itachi watched with amusement, trying to decide whether to free the now swearing kunoichi, or to simply leave her be until she settled down. Having one's arm stuck within a living puppet was certainly an odd situation. And it prevented her from hitting with that right hook.

Resetting his jaw, he paused to glance at the Leader, who seemed to be viewing things with a dark interest. As Pein nodded, he stepped forward. Immediately, she reacted, jumping back… only to be jerked forward. "Do you mind _not_ pulling me to pieces?" Sasori asked irately. "I already have two holes to repair."

"Forgive me, for being surprised but aren't you supposed to be _dead_ anyway?" Sakura replied sarcastically as chakra began to charge in her other fist. Recognizing her intent, Itachi flickered forward to grab her wrist before she could strike.

"Enough, Sakura." He said in a dangerously low voice as he stared at her. He could feel her dangerous intent pulsing along their connection, but it was also tinged with fear. Honestly, he could not blame her for being scared. The last member of the Leaf village they had caught had been executed publicly… and it had not been a swift death.

Staring into his charcoal orbs, Sakura deactivated the chakra. Staying still, she smiled dangerously at him. She too could sense his flat irritation with her, but she couldn't particularly say she cared at the moment. The fact, though, that he had caught her fist, surprised her. Few were that fast. "Let go," she ordered flatly.

The other Akatsuki in the room shifted slightly. No one had ever talked to the Uchiha like that and lived. Nor had they spoken so boldly as to command him to do something or other. Itachi's eyebrow quirked upward in a display of emotion. "Excuse me?"

"Let." She threw a heavy kick for his side. "Go."

Twisting her wrist, he neatly dodged. Landing without releasing her, he held her arm tight against her back. "Do not order me around, kunoichi. You do not have the means to be negotiating. Now do you want out of there or not?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

She knew just by the feel of his chakra that she was going to get her ass kicked if she wasn't polite. But staring at someone that reminded her so much of Sasuke made her blood boil._ I know you put a seal on me… that's why I can sense you and you can sense me,_ she thought, staring at him. Mocking him with an overly polite smile, she answered, "Yes, I do."

_You would mock me, Kunoichi?_ A voice growled in her mind, soft as though he were whispering in her ear. As her eyes widened in shock, Itachi smirked, beginning to free her hand from the already mad puppetmaster's chest. _Oh yes… you didn't think I could hear your thoughts did you? I know your every move the second it hits your mind. And this connection isn't two way. So think twice before you consider an attack._

"I'm not afraid of you," she said staring at him through fiery green eyes.

"Maybe you should be," Itachi replied watching her swallow, "I'm not a nice guy, Sakura. Nor am I as weak as my little brother."

Pulling her hand free, Itachi placed a chakra seal on the back of her neck out of reach. Her eyes narrowed as she felt her chakra being drained yet again. As her legs gave out from exhaustion, she glared at him. "You…"

"It will be best if she remains with you Itachi," Pein said from the shadows where he stood. "It will keep her away from Kisame and the others. Therefore, she will be staying in your room."

Nodding, he picked the kunochi up, ignoring her muffled curses as he carried her back to his room. Putting her on the small couch against the wall, he walked over to his closet and shed his cloak to reveal his standard gray yukata. Hanging it in the closet, he sighed before walking over to his bed. Kicking back, he stared at the cealing before closing his eyes. As he felt something a bit hesitant in his thought, his eyes shot open. "What are you doing, Sakura?"

"Nothing…" she replied, turning over to face the wall, so that her front was hidden.

Suspicious, but not picking anything in his senses, Itachi turned to stare up at the cealing. And then the explosion went off, rattling the walls. Immediately, he was on his feet, a kunai drawn and held at the ready as he turned to see Sakura still in place, chuckling. Vaguely he heard her think, _That's twice now I've killed the bastard…_

"You can't kill Sasori by blowing him up. He learned his lesson last time." Itachi replied with an infuriating smirk as the cursing could be heard. Mentally, he reflected that it was coming in steams now, and that some he was surprised the puppet master knew.

As her chuckles continued, the Uchiha took out pegs and drove them under the door before heading back to his bed and falling into a light sleep.

Watching him, Sakura got to her feet and walked around the room, getting used to things. There was an Uchiha clan symbol, perfectly designed and framed on the wall. The décor was chrisom mixed with black. Carefully she looked at the door. Steel, with the wooden pegs holding it securely in place. Gently she drew them out, not thinking about what she was doing and working on spur of the moment decision.

Stepping out into the hall, she paused as she found herself staring at a bare chest. Looking up, she stared into the maroon eyes before noticing the wicked looking scythe.

Itachi's eyes opened a moment later as he heard a crash. "WHAT THE-" he heard Sakura's voice exclaim. "THE BA----- DOESN'T DIE!"

"What the F- was that for you god d- f- b-! F-in Heathan!"

_Well… _he thought, _it seems she's met Hidan._


	3. Breaking down walls

**LadyYakamichi's Disclaimer: I'm only going to say it once and it covers this whole story I don't own Naruto. But the storyline is mine. **

**Author's Note: Well, I'm going to give you part three now, cause I know you all like it. Special thanks to Takara Makoto, Blueberry pie, and the others who gave me reviews or added this to your favorites list. So lets begin. **

_Stepping out into the hall, she paused as she found herself staring at a bare chest. Looking up, she stared into the maroon eyes before noticing the wicked looking scythe. _

_Itachi's eyes opened a moment later as he heard a crash. "WHAT THE-" he heard Sakura's voice exclaim. "THE BA----- DOESN'T DIE!"_

"_What the F- was that for you god d- f- b-! F-in Heathan!"_

_Well… he thought, it seems she's met Hidan._

_*********_

Lazily, Itachi got to his feet. If the Jaashinist beat a bit of manners into her, he wasn't going to object. Though, from the curses coming from both voices, she was holding her own. Idly, he wondered which of them could swear more in one breath. Currently, Hidan was up to seven, and he was still stringing them.

"Be thankful I'm God D- Immoral! You F-ing P- of H- F-B-'s in f-in god D- Galic a- house! Who the hell do you think you are? I'm going to sacrifice you f-in a-!" the silver haired man could be heard yelling.

"I'd love to see you try it you s-! F-in B_!" Sakura returned.

There was a crash of what seemed to be a wall, and Itachi mentally flinched. Kazuku was going to have a fit._ But then_, he thought, _Hidan will probably just tell him to go "F off". So it's not my problem._

With a sigh, he opened the door before throwing a kunai between the two so that they had to separate. Glaring at each with his Sharingan, Itachi quietly ordered, "Enough, Hidan. We don't need any more broken walls. Sakura." _Go back to the room. Now._

_Why the hell should I listen to you?_

_Because if you don't, I will _**make**_ you. And if you break another wall this evening, I will personally put chakra bindings on you,_ the missing nin thought back dryly, the threatening tone in his voice plain. The glint in his ruby eyes swore that he would do it, and from the slightly wary undertone in her thoughts, she was aware that the Hidan would enjoy it as well.

_Yare, Yare…. Fine. _Sakura replied after a moment, turning to duck under the Uchiha's arm and re-enter the room. Her emerald eyes flattened slightly as she sat back on the couch and stared at the stone walls. She felt drained, as though something were pressing down against her.

"I should sacrifice you the painful way, b-. Then resurrect you to do it again. Then resurrect you a third time and give you to Tobi," Hidan remarked irately as he plopped down on the couch, languidly leaning back. "But according the Mr. I-killed-my-whole-clan-I'll-f'in-kill-you-too over there, I can't."

"I'm sure that's such a sacrilege," Sakura replied sarcastically.

Hidan's maroon eyes never left her green as he nodded. "Trust me, you have no idea b-"

For the second time that evening, a wall collapsed as the white haired Jashinist went through it.

"Sakura….." Itachi growled.

*************

She licked her lips as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch. True to his word, Itachi had bound her arms with chakra restraints. They were similar to hand cuffs, but prevented her from drawing any chakra at all that was ill intended so that she could not break out of them. And as an added irony, he hand cuffed her to the bed. She could still feel the smugness radiating from his connection. He had been punched twice and still managed to chain her raging form down.

Turning her gaze, she idly began counting ceiling tiles as her hands worked the cuffs carefully. There were many different ways she was contemplating killing him when she finally got free, the least of which was shoving alcohol dipped needles through his fingertips before dipping him in acid. She knew that he was getting full color images as well as her mental commentary, a fact she was enjoying in a morbid sort of way.

"You have quite a dark imagination," Itachi remarked as he sat on the couch at her midriff.

"I've had a lot to consider in the four hours I've been kept here."

Her reply was purposely ambiguous. Because there were certain memories that she didn't want to remember. They were nightmares to her, bad dreams that didn't need to be brought into the sun light because of their hideous nature. Some, she thought, would be enough to keep the Akatsuki leader from sleep at night. Because they involved the people dearest to her.

"What is it that you are so intent to hide?" Itachi mused, feeling the shift in her thoughts, the flickering resolve which continually infuriated him. She was getting better at concealing her thoughts and feelings which irritated him. She had never made sense to him. Her known past should have turned her into a weak coward. But the woman before him was far from weak. What had caused this girl to become something more?

Her face turned away from him, staring at the wall silently. From the thin line of her lips, she was not going to tell him. Gently, he reached out to take her chin and turn her eyes to him. They were haunted, pools of endless jade which he could drown in. Friends eyes reflected in her gaze. But there was something more in them. A hurt so deep that he could not find its beginning. "Concealing things will not do you any good… they will just eat you from the inside,"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Sakura asked bitterly.

Silence hung for a moment as Itachi seemed to consider. Her steel gray eyes met hers, drawing her into the emotionless stone pools so that she could see the actual pain in them, the cracks in his emotionless armor. "Yes, I do," he replied before getting to his feet. Unlocking the cuffs, he turned away. _Go walk around for awhile. Just stay out of the west wing and don't mess with the other Akatsuki._

Startled slightly by his mental undertone, Sakura nodded and did as he asked. Walking through the many halls, she mentally memorized the layout. It was fairly clean for being inhabited by seven men, and it was definitely well stocked. There was enough in the kitchen to feed an army. Though from the stuff crawling in the refrigerator, it wasn't put to good use. She would have to do something about that.

The most interesting part of the base was the large stained glass windows. Each of them was of one of the five great nations, depicting the villages before the take over. The glimmering glass made her feel almost as though she were in a chapel's hall. Her breath left her chest though as she saw the Leaf village's glass, and she turned away before walking into a huge room. Pictures lined the floor and as she picked one up, she recognized the photo of Kiba's team. But for some reason, Hinata was not in it. She walked on, looking at each of the pictures. These were all people who had died, she realized as she reached Shinzune's picture at the end.

Feeling greif well up in her chest, Sakura set off at a run, trying to escape the memories that haunted her mind. There were many, many ghosts which lined her mind as she unknowlingly let out a soft keen of distress. Turning a corner, Sakura paused as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Then half a second later, she was glomped by a black, red and orange flying mass.

"INTRUDER! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"HELP!"

**You got to love Tobi.... Next part will be up probably on thursday. As always, R&R**


	4. One Bitchy Angel

**Author's note: I love y'alls enthusiasm, so here's part four. OH and the Yakamichi clan's idea belongs to Robbie (Hopeless-Memory). However, stages two and three belong to Bakura (Pandified Alicia) and myself who put them together as a pair. Special thanks to Blueberrypie, Hentai goddess, sleeping itasaku fangirl, and Takara Makoto. You all who review inspire me to post faster. Here is part 4, which I have dubbed lovingly, Hell's Angel. **

_Her breath left her chest though as she saw the Leaf village's glass, and she turned away before walking into a huge room. Pictures lined the floor and as she picked one up, she recognized the photo of Kiba's team. But for some reason, Hinata was not in it. She walked on, looking at each of the pictures. These were all people who had died, she realized as she reached Shinzune's picture at the end._

_Feeling greif well up in her chest, Sakura set off at a run, trying to escape the memories that haunted her mind. There were many, many ghosts which lined her mind as she unknowlingly let out a soft keen of distress. Turning a corner, Sakura paused as she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Then half a second later, she was glomped by a black, red and orange flying mass._

"_INTRUDER! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"_

"_HELP!"_

"Someone get this lump off me!" Sakura shouted, far too aware of her lack of chakra now. He relentlessly clung to her, pinning her arms to her side as he gave her what seemed to be an overly tight hug.

"Tobi is not a lump! Tobi is a good boy! Intruder should not call Tobi a lump!" The mass insisted in a childish tone. From his physique though, Sakura guessed him to be older than her by at least a year.

Considering carefully, Sakura tried to wiggle out of his iron grip. "Well, I am not an intruder," she replied, trying to breathe.

"Yes you are! Tobi has not seen you here, so you are an intruder."

"Well, Tobi, can you get off? You're hurting me," Sakura tried, realizing that regardless of his age, he had the mentality of a four year old.

He hesitated, shifting uncomfortably on top of her. She partially wondered if this counted as being molested. And if it did, how pathetic she was for getting caught by him. "Well," he replied, shifting his orange mask. "Tobi does not want to hurt the pretty lady. But Tobi cannot let the intruder person escape either. So Tobi cannot get off."

With a sigh, she gave up trying to push him off. Tilting her head back as she heard foot steps, the kunoichi sighed as she looked up to see a girl with silver hair staring back at her with an infuriating smile. Seeing her Akatsuki cloak, Sakura wondered if she was one of the members or merely a sleeper agent. Then she realized that the girl had a halo hovering over her head.

Seemingly bored, the woman shook her head. "Tobi, get off of Sakura."

"But Yichi-chan, Tobi is comfortable now that intruder lady is not pushing on him." The small guy complained.

"Now Tobi. I'll show you my wings if you do…" Yichi bribed with a smile.

In half a second, he was on his feet, and Sakura let out a small sigh of relief. Sweet, sweet air! But her eyes stayed focused on the girl, curious as to what she was referring to. No shinobi clan she knew of had wings, only the Star village ninja could summon them.

The girl took off her cloak to reveal her pure black backless halter top and black capri's. Turning to reveal tattoo like marks, Yichi focused, drawing chakra into them. Then as the marks flared with chakra, two silver and white wings emerged, shimmering. They seemed almost glass like, but they cast a solid shadow and hummed with chakra. Sakura could see that marks also ran along the girls arms and up to her neck.

Turning, Yichi smiled and then the wings molded back into her skin as easily as they had appeared. "Ok Tobi. Now go help Sasori-donno with his puppets. He needs some help, especially from good boys."

Nodding furiously, the orange masked man took off running down the halls, humming Batman theme music. Sakura turned her green eyes back to the girl assessing her as the cool lilac gaze then turned to her. Silence hung uneasily between the two, crackling with tension. "So… you are Yichi…" Sakura said carefully. "What clan are you from?"

"I'm not _from_ any clan," the girl returned cooly. The gentle nature she had displayed to Tobi now disappeared, and beneath it was raw ice. A frozen hurt that could not be thawed reflected in her gaze. "I am the Head of the Yakamichi Clan."

"The Angel Clan… you've achieved stage two, the Heavenly Bands?" Sakura questioned. "I've heard that only stage two have wings…"

"I have achieved Angelic Essence, the final stage," Yichi replied, not as cold, but still condescending. "The heavenly bands essence is split to four and the wings become engraven on the back as well as the curse seal shifts to the lower neck. I'm surprised you've even heard of our clans name, Sakura. It's not well known."

Sakura's temper was running thin. "You were Mizukage, Yichi, before you took off. I had to treat a Mist ninja with burns from your clan. So I am quite familiar with what you can do. There is nothing angelic about burning a man half to death, Yichi, as I am almost certain now that I have seen your chakra, that you were responsible," she growled.

Chakra flared in the girls halo, splitting to half white and half black from its normal silver. "Don't talk like you understand, Sakura. You have no idea what that bastard did to me," Yichi snarled. "It's on the same level as what happened to you, only far, far worse."

"Now, now kitties, lets not go for each other's throats yet…" Kisame mused from where he was leaning against the wall, drinking sake. "It doesn't make for a good show."

As the furious gazes now swung to him, the shark man realized his mistake. But it was too late.

Itachi was comfortably reading on his bed, thankful that there had been no more disruptions so far. He'd sent Kisame off to find Sakura after listening to the horrid death plots that had ran though her mind. But he was getting slightly antsy as he listened on. Sakura seemed to have met Yichi Yakamichi, the only living female member of the Akatsuki and former Mizukage. She was everything Sakura was not, with a vicious personality of venom towards outsiders that even he flinched at. The two, he recognized, would easily be rivals unless by some grace, they managed to get along.

Yichi's story was sad, to say the least. She had grown up in the Bloody Mist village, and eventually made it up to the Mizukage position. She was kinder than most ninja, but with a dangerous double side that would some times appear because of her clan. Some called her the Demon Angel because of the varying intensity at which the switches occurred. She'd been caught patrolling the boarder of her village by missing nin, and had never been the same since. Detail, in that area, she had never given, but Itachi knew from the look in her eyes that it had scarred her permanently.

Yet as Sakura's mind ran through the battle procedures while things heated up, Itachi was oddly worried. He knew that the ANBU medic could handle herself. And Yichi had two lives left, so there was no issue there. But the thought of the two clashing was not one he relished.

Feeling the chakra rise in the air, he got to his feet and was about to head through the door when an ear splintering crash split the air and the wall beside him exploded into a mass of rubble and debree. "Sakura!" Itachi growled, looking at the pink haired nin through the hole.

"Actually," Yichi replied, cracking the knuckles in her fist, "That one was me."

**Lol can't help but love the Yakamichi. Anyway, R&R please. Let me know what you think of her.**


	5. Yichi's Story

**Author's note: Thankyou once again to all who reviewed the last part. **

**Takara Makoto: Thanks for you're constant reviewing, and you're wish has been granted in this chapter.**

**TeenageCrisis: It's true... that's in the next chapter though ;)**

**7: Updated as you asked, hun.**

**I hope you all enjoy this next part as it's a bit different than the others. Now on to "Yichi's Story".))**

_Feeling the chakra rise in the air, he got to his feet and was about to head through the door when an ear splintering crash split the air and the wall beside him exploded into a mass of rubble and debree. "Sakura!" Itachi growled, looking at the pink haired nin through the hole. _

"_Actually," Yichi replied, cracking the knuckles in her fist, "That one was me."_

Smiling innocently, Sakura finished restoring the wall under Itachi's curious gaze. She could feel the intensity with which he was staring and it was slightly unnerving to say the least. She had never been one to enjoy drawing the spot light attention, nor did she enjoy being scutenized. But there was something about his gaze that made her… uneasy. As Yichi put in the last brick, Sakura turned to Itachi, "There you go, good as new."

"Good… now, let's go, Sakura…" Itachi said, turning to walk off.

Yichi intervened, her lilac eyes flashing. "Actually Uchiha, I wanted to speak with Sakura… You're up for guard duty anyway, and I doubt you want to leave her with the others," she mused with a dangerous smile. "Besides, it's not like we'll get in trouble."

Feeling the slight annoyance in Itachi's thoughts, Sakura shot him a slight pleading look. She _had_ been good, and she did not want to spend time under those charcoal eyes. Finally though, the Uchiha sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Fine. But what ever happens is on you're head." He relented before walking off to the entrance.

Sakura watched his retreating back cautiously before turning to the Yakamichi girl, who was smiling. Her eyes glimmered in a bubbly sort of way now, more open and friendly. Motioning with a tilt of her head towards a room marked with a white phoenix on the door, Yichi walked in and opened the door to reveal her room. It was decorated simply in lilac, silver, and black, elegant and yet with an undertone of power to its design. Sitting on the bed, she gestured that Sakura could make herself at home. As the pink haired medic sat on the end of the bed, Yichi sighed.

"Earlier, I told you that could couldn't understand why I had done what I did. But I've realized that you can't possibly know because I've never told you my story," the angelic nin said quietly. "So that is what I wanted to talk with you about…"

Yichi's lilac eyes stared off into space. "As you know, I was the Mizukage of Mist for several years. During that time, I tried to change the village from the Bloody Mist village ways. They disgusted me. Some didn't agree with the changes, but I had the power of Isonade, the three tailed water demon. Those who would not leave voluntarily were forced to. The village rested comfortable despite the wars which constantly threatened," she told, her hands weaving pictures with her halo bands as she spoke.

Continuing after a pause, she took a deep breath, and a look of discomfort appeared. "One day, after a particular threat on the village, I decided to patrol the border. All of my ANBU were busy with the gates and small skirmish clean up after one of our recent battles. I had been advised to take one other ninja with me, but I was stubborn, sure of my power. That was my greatest mistake," she added. Angry splotches appeared at her cheeks, red against the soft silver complexion. "I was intercepted by a rogue ninja. It came down to a battle. His blood was horrible, like acid to the touch and the more we fought the more it splattered over me. He was also a master of the snake taijutsu style, able to bend his limbs around me. Eventually we got into a lock, my angelic aura burning his flesh nearly through, and his blood spilling over my body, burning me in return."

A shudder ran through her thin form and she rubbed the goosebumps which appeared on her arms. Sakura watched with concern, uncertain if she should ask the girl to stop. The memories seemed to almost bring back the mental anguish. Taking another deep breath, she continued, "That was the worst part of the battle. I was bent at the worst of unnatural angles and then he dug his nails into and through the tendons and muscles of my legs, messing with their structure until I could no longer move with them. And the acid was moving through my blood stream, despite the fact that I was healing it as it was happening. Eventually, he summoned a horrendous screeching creature, and I lost consciousness.

"When I awoke, I was strapped to a table of stone with diamond cuffs securing my wrists above my head. I was wearing nothing save what was left of my skin. And then the torture began. As Mizukage I had access to documents regarding the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist as well as valuable secrets on the village. He wanted the blades…"

She paused and formed a seal that Sakura recognized as a genjutsu release. As her skins smoothness vanished, Sakura gaped in horror, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Scars, deeper than any she had seen, some deep enough for her to place a hand in littered Yichi's skin like a demented yarn. Some had aged to silver, but most were a livid red which bulged against her smooth skin. The worst, though, was that of her left eye. From the marks, Sakura guessed that her head had been cut open on the side and the eye extracted. Because only chakra filled the socket. "What…what did he do?' she asked trembling slightly as her finger reached out to brush the damaged skin.

"He stared with my right leg. He first stabbed a scapel through it, and then he cut apart my Achilles before tying it back together and snapping it back into me. When that didn't work, he then pulled out one of my finger nails. Just one… and then he moved on to my head. He cut off all of my hair, forcing my head sideways as he bolted it to the table with a spiked vice. From there, he sliced open my temple, right along here," she answered, drawing her finger along the jagged mark, "And then popped out my eye. He crushed it, cut it off and then cleaned the fresh wound with alcohol. It was the worst pain I had ever felt. But he didn't stop there… oh no. I was dying from the blood loss, losing consciousness. But he drugged me, forcing my body to keep me awake and sensitive. I specifically remember the last bit of it… he pushed alcohol dipped needles up my finger tips and ripped out each of my finger and toe nails one by one."

She swallowed, her eyes darkening with shame. Sakura felt sickened as Yichi described the horrors as though she had been kicked in the gut. Gently she touched the younger girls shoulder. Tears spilled from the lilac eyes, as the girl bit her lip. "I-i-i… I couldn't take it. I gave up and gave in… He broke me into some kind of slave. For about two years I worked for that bastard. And then I fought back." Yichi's voice grew hard. "I killed the bastard. And I have no regrets for it. The Akatsuki picked me up about a week later, and told me they had use for my skills. I joined up, and I haven't left since."

Silence hung unbroken as Sakura swallowed, trying to breath. She wasn't exactly sure what she could say to the girl, and she wasn't sure she should say anything. Yichi's tears stopped as she swept them away irately. "Do you want to know the sickest part of the ordeal?" Yichi asked bitterly. "All of it. My entire abduction, the torture, everything… it was all ordered by the other leaders of the five nations. Your beloved _Hokage_ knew about it... and she didn't do anything. "

**Mwahahaha... evil cliff hanger again. R&R....**


	6. Steaming Payback

**Because I can here is part 6, Dubbed "Emotional Riptides and "Steamy Payback". It is NOT a lemon. I don't write that stuff. But it does have some perverted humor so be warned.**

_She wasn't exactly sure what she could say to the girl, and she wasn't sure she should say anything. Yichi's tears stopped as she swept them away irately. "Do you want to know the sickest part of the ordeal?" Yichi asked bitterly. "All of it. My entire abduction, the torture, everything… it was all ordered by the other leaders of the five nations. Your Hokage knew about it... and she didn't do anything. "_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Sakura stared at the girl in shock. "That can't be true… Tsunade would never condone something like that…" she whispered. "She swore that no one, wether one of her ninja or another villages would be hurt under her rule."

"Really?," Yichi replied cooly, "The Leaf village seal was on the documents. No one but the kage's of each village have those seals."

Considering, Sakura chewed her lip as she thought back to the time period. That would have been when R.O.O.T was working under cover in the village, and when the leader had betrayed the village. Her emerald eyes lit up in shock as she remembered something she'd seen in the papers she'd sorted in the Hokage's office. Each village had found organizations similar to Root in their structure. She tried to think of their names. Root was for Leaf… Cave for Rock…Rain for Mist…Wind for the Cloud village, and lastly, the Dune for Sand. The organizations had the access to everything in the village, including the kage's office. Forgery would be so simple when they had the seal, and no one would question it.

"Not true," she said carefully, holding up her hands to calm the girl as the lilac eyes flared. "I worked in Tsunade's office, getting the messenger hawks and the other documents which came to the village. Anything she signed I saw. And that document you spoke of, I would remember. There was an underground organization that was running in Leaf during the time who had access to that seal. They would have been the ones who signed the document, not Tsunade. And all of them are dead."

Yichi's lilac gaze grew troubled as she considered Sakura's words. But finally, the female Akatsuki merely flopped back on her bed. Staring at the ceiling in silence, she sighed and then turned so that she was facing Sakura. "So your village wasn't guilty… I almost feel bad now, about what happened. Though, I've heard that your friends survived."

Now it was Sakura's turn to look to the floor. "No… not really," she replied twisting a bracelet on her wrist. Closing her eyes, she willed her tears away but the sorrow was deep and still an open wound. Opening the emerald depths as a single crystal tear escaped to trail down her cheek, Sakura shook her head. "I lost two of my closest friends that day. Naruto was killed when he saved the others. He used too much chakra and it killed him… and the other… Lee." Tears trailed openly down her cheeks now to drip to the stone floor. "Lee died because of me. I went after Sasuke to make him pay. Lee tried to stop me, but he didn't realize that there was a wire trap in front of him and then it was too late. Sasori's poison had already spread by the time I could prepare a healing hand."

"I see," Yichi said quietly, her lilac eyes searching Sakura's. The girl gently touched Sakura's shoulder, soothing her. "You and I are the same. We have both lost much..."

Drying her tears, Sakura let the comfortable silence. A friendship had formed, not one that she could explain, but a tight one. Thinking back to Itachi, Sakura chuckled. Looking at Yichi, she grinned unable to help herself as her laughter continued. "I just realized that Itachi is experiencing every mood swing that just happened. I can't help but think about what his face must look like."

Yichi laughed as well, the sound like bells as she wiped her eyes. Both knew that the Uchiha was not one to show emotions and after that whirlwind, he had to be going crazy. Feeling the unamusement coming through their connection, Sakura couldn't help but grin. It was slightly fun irritating the stoic Itachi.

_You've obviously forgotten who holds you're parole, kunoichi…_Itachi's voice growled through their connection. _There are many things that I can do to you._

_Love to see you try it…You can't hope to keep me anywhere, Uchiha._

_Oh, but can't I?_

As she listened to the threat in Itachi's tone, Sakura paused. He had used that tone the last time, when she had ended up locked to a bed for four hours. Idly she chuckled at the sensuality of that situation. It could have been quite a bit more fun… then her mind paused.

Wait. Did she just think about having Itachi Uchia…? Sakura paled and then flushed. Itachi could hear every thought in head, and he had probably caught that one. Embarrassed beyond belief, Sakura sighed and then got to her feet. "I need to go take a shower before Itachi get's back to the room and thinks of some way to get me back," she said, waving to the girl before heading back to the room. "I'll talk with you later, Yichi…"

As the water heated back in Itachi's bathroom, Sakura shed her outer red tank top and black shorts. Pausing, she placed a few small bottles in the shower. Taking off her black camisole as well as her bandages, she finished by taking off her fishnets and then stepped into the pleasantly warm water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi sighed. He hated guard duty with a passion that rivaled Hidan's mouth. Leaning back, he closed his eyes. No one would dare go against the Akatsuki, nor would they be able to get past the extensive trap system that lined the miles of passageway between the gates and the entrance. Not even the Akatsuki themselves could get past Pein's layout. But yet they were required to stand guard at the end of the labrynth of monsters. What a waste of time that he could be using to train.

With a small grunt as he shifted on the rafters, he thought of the kunoichi's trick. He would have to repay her in some way for hitting him with the emotional storm and then having the gall to picture him as a Chibi. The emotion's though, he was pleased to note, were calmer now, relaxed. Pensively, he realized that he could train. The seal was said to be able to give him mental pictures of the other wearer as well, not only their emotions. Leaning back against the wall, he closed his eyes.

_Scrubbing her back, Sakura opened the first bottle and the smell of cherry blossoms filled the room. _

Opening his eyes in shock, Itachi shook his head. No, he shouldn't watch her… but yet, what better payback? With a small smile, Itachi leaned back again and enjoyed the scene.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Scrubbing each section of her body, Sakura sighed in relief. The dirt and the grime of the battle when she had been captured as well as the build up from being on the run now ran off her and down the drain. Washing her hair, she carefully used both the shampoo and the untangler that Ino had given her. They kept her pink locks under control. Pausing, she realized that her legs had not been clean shaven in awhile. Shuddering in revolution, she took out a kunai from her ninja pouch and then cautiously soaped up her legs, carefully, so that she would not slice herself, she cut close to the skin and drew the blade up her leg using both hands.

As she finished, she ran her hands over the smooth skin. Neatly returning it to her pouch with a flick of her finger, she pulled the towel down from the side of the shower door and wrapped it around her waist. Unfortunately the towel was small, and barely reached the middle top of her thighs. Stepping out the door, Sakura paused as she got her bottles as well and then turned to realized that three sets of eyes were staring at her from Itachi's room.

She had forgotten to close the door… she realized. "You all… are very…very dead."

**R&R**


	7. Itachi's Fury

**Author's Note: I feel special. I love you all who reviewed both chapter 5 and 6, or who added it to your story alerts/favorites. Special thanks to: **

**sleeping itasaku fangirl- that part on Yichi's story was actually part of a roleplay I was in as a character named Yichi. Mesmeric Demise (Corey, my bro) was the one who actually gave such vivid evil torture ideas. They have been cleaned up to be put in my fic, though, as I do not wish to give people nightmares.**

**xX-black blood-Xx- You're wish is granted.**

**sakura and izuna- Thank you. Your wish is granted as well.**

**Hentai-Goddess- Once again thank you, and it's a pleasure to know someone thinks that I'm not morbid. Also Itachi's chibi is cute. Especially when you picture him with little black fox ears.**

**Takara Makoto- I always enjoy your reviews, and yes, Yichi's story was sad. But rejoice! Because that is not all of her story. You'll learn more about her as the fic continues, and I promise that Sakura and Itachi's pay back is only beginning.**

**SakuraEmma29- As I said, evil cliff hangers. ^-~ And you're request to update has been granted as well.**

**FreeWolfBlue- Thanks for the review, and I hope this satisfies your curiousity as to what happens to the three Akatsuki…**

**Now on to the story!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Unfortunately the towel was small, and barely reached the middle top of her thighs. Stepping out the door, Sakura paused as she got her bottles as well and then turned to realized that three sets of eyes were staring at her from Itachi's room. _

_She had forgotten to close the door… she realized. "You all… are very…very dead."_

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hidan chuckled dryly. "You couldn't kill me last time, b- what makes you think you'll be able to now?" the Jashinist said leaning back against the couch. "Besides, I'm enjoying the view."

The icy green glare that came his way promised that he would be the first one to feel her wrath. Clutching the towel, she glanced at Sasori and Kisame with equal anger. A flush of fury was beginning to stain her cheeks a subtle pink, and both Akatsuki just smiled. "And what are you two doing in here anyway?"

"Merely observing art in motion," Sasori replied smoothly, a wicked smirk tilting his lips. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of the kunoichi's rage; it amused him to see such strong emotion. And her movements were graceful, limber. He almost had a desire to see if he could replicate them in his newest puppet, a geisha warrior. Studying her flexibility would be beneficial to his art. But then, she was art in a whole other classification.

Kisame's shark-like gaze narrowed as he grinned. "Come on, Kitten. I still owe you for last time…" he challenged, pulling out Samehada.

Her mind felt Itachi's mood darkening, nearly to a silent rage like state. However, she knew that he was at the guard station and even if he did make it back, the battle would probably be decided. Shutting the door to the bathroom for just a moment, Sakura put on her underwear shorts and a fishnet top. Pulling on her shinobi gloves, she smirked. Itachi had told her that no walls were aloud to be broken… however, he had said nothing about doors.

Before he could tell her otherwise, Sakura slammed a kick into the bathroom's heavy door, ripping it from its hinges as it flew across the room to slam into Kisame and Hidan. It had been moving fast, but by the time it hit the wall with them, Sakura was already following with a second kick which pressed them against the wall like a bug caught under a shoe and from the sound of the snap, had broken something or other. Not stopping until the door was securely embedded in the wall, she smiled and then prepared for what would no doubt come bursting back.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he summoned his puppet strings and attatched them to the kunoichi. Forcing her body to move away from the battle, he made her sit on the bed. She was good. But there was no way in the world she could handle all three of them. "Enough, Sakura," he said calmly, as though nothing was happening. "I don't think Itachi will appreciated having a broken door."

Something in her green eyes flared, and the puppet master carefully wrapped her other fingers strings around her to keep her restrained. The door exploded away from the wall as Hidan coughed. "Second time that f-b- has got me," he growled. "She's dead."

"Why kill her?" Sasori said calmly. "We still need to extract information from her."

Kisame sheathed Samehada. "Hm. I'll enjoy that," he mused as he leered at the now subdued girl.

Sakura swallowed, but her eyes remained hard. Her muscles were fighting the grip of Sasori's strings, and gaining ground on it. Because she had a few notions of her own when it came to what Kisame wanted. Likewise, she knew that Sasori had been itching to add her to his collection since their battle. As to Hidan… well, he'd already sworn that he was going to sacrifice her ass to what ever hethan god he worshipped, so there was no doubt for her there.

But the fact was, she was still a prisoner of the Akatsuki. They could legitimately torture her for information, and she had wondered when they would. After all, this was a criminal organization who had killed millions to take over the world. What would be one more kunoichi?

Silence hung in the room, unbroken as each member seemed to consider her expression, plotting their own methods. As Sasori stared at her, darkness creeped into the room to surround his vision until there was no one else in the room but himself and one pair of glowing red eyes. "You will _not_ touch her," Itachi growled, his eyes narrowing.

The star marks of the Eternal Sharigan shone in his chrimsom eyes. For the first time in his life, Sasori could feel fear invading his calm mind. The Uchiha's gaze promised so much more than death. Holding up his hands in a gesture of non aggression, he released his chakra strings. "That mark on her connects her directly to me, Sasori. Anything that happens to her effects my mind as well," the Uchiha explained in a venomously quiet tone. "Keep you're masochistic ideas to yourself."

The blackness faded and the puppetmaster glanced over to see that Hidan and Kisame were likewise coming out of the genjutsu. "Get out." Itachi ordered, and the finality of his tone sent them out without a word.

Sakura watched silently, frightened by what she saw. She had seen Sasuke enraged, but that had been nothing compared to what she saw now. The pure fury in his eyes sent shivers down her spine; she wished she could curl up into a ball to disappear before those eyes looked at her with such… steel…in them. Her eyes averted from his as she remained as still as a statue, looking at the floor.

Crossing the room in four strides, Itachi stood before her, and tilted her chin so that she had to look at him. The gray eyes were softer, but they still held a storm that raged beneath the surface. His touch was authoritative, but not rough.

"You should have asked for help."

"Maybe I didn't want it."

"Perhaps you should realize that not everyone here is as kind as I am, Sakura. Nor are they at your level," Itachi returned, his voice condemning. "They can torture you as they please, for they are Akatsuki just as I am."

Shame made her blush as she looked away again, but Itachi brought her gaze back to his own. "But that will not happen while I have parole of you. Unless you do not stay out of trouble." Releasing her, the Uchiha surveyed the damage to his door with a 'hn.' of irritation before walking out into the hall.

Sakura watched him cautiously, but she couldn't help but let a yawn escape her. She was tired, and without the sense of day or night in this place it was difficult to gauge when she was supposed to sleep. Her body, though, was tired. Curling up on the couch, she sighed and then fell off into a peaceful dream.

As Itachi re-entered the room he noted her sleeping figure with interest. This was the point when her mind would be weakest, and she would be more likely to talk. Forming handseals, he placed his hands at the side of her temples. She whimpered softly, but continued in her sleeping. Then she started thrashing. Holding her down, the Uchiha whispered in her ear. "Tell me where Sasuke Uchia is…"

She continued to thrash against his grip, but then stilled as he completed his question. Tears streamed down her cheeks like tiny crystals. "He's dead…" she said softly, unable to lie in her sleep as the glistening tears spilled from her eyes. "I killed him."

**Yes, I know I'm evil with this cliffy especially. "Her apocalyspe" is the next chapter, so R&R.**


	8. Her Apocalyspe

**Well, let's keep it short since I know you're all dying to know how Sasuke died. Enjoy, and thankyou Takara Makoto and Hentai goddess. You two have given me the most helpful reviews I could ask for.**

_This was the point when her mind would be weakest, and she would be more likely to talk. Forming handseals, he placed his hands at the side of her temples. She whimpered softly, but continued in her sleeping. Then she started thrashing. Holding her down, the Uchiha whispered in her ear. "Tell me where Sasuke Uchia is…" _

_She continued to thrash against his grip, but then stilled as he completed his question. Tears streamed down her cheeks like tiny crystals. "He's dead…" she said softly, unable to lie in her sleep as the glistening tears spilled from her eyes. "I killed him."_

_~*~*~*_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi froze, his chrisom eyes narrowing at the information. It was utterly impossible that this girl had killed his younger brother. Because Sasuke harbored a hate that made him impossible to predict, and drove him to ever get stronger. How could such a weakling of an ANBU kill one of the Uchiha's most promising fighters? Espcecially when Itachi had only narrowly escaped their last encounter.

"How?" He asked pressing his hands slightly tighter to the sides of her forehead as he closed his eyes, getting the visual that was running through her mind. "Show me."

"No."

Drawing his chakra levels higher, the Uchiha invaded her mind further. "Show me."

"No!"

She spoke as though frightened, her mind refused to allow him to push that far in. Mentally, she was blocking it by instinct as much as will. Something in that fight she had locked away, and he knew that she would not dare bring it up. Because it scared her; it was a darker memory. He could read it in the stream of emotions passing into his mind from hers. Deciding to change tactics, Itachi carefully soothed her with a soft Leaf village lullaby that he played into her mind, calming her. Whispering softly to her, he asked, "Why don't you want to show me?"

"Because I don't want to think about it," Sakura replied softly, still tense, but calmer. "It was horrible…"

Her mind flashed to the event and Itachi sat back to watch with interest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Staring at the blackened bodies of her comrades, Sakura felt horror unlike any other as she felt her throat constrict. No, it wasn't possible. But as she stared at Kakashi's broken, bloody form, she could not deny that it was true. The village was burning, black smoke pouring into a bright red sky. Screams sounded through out it's depths, like rattling sirens that she could not shut out. Her eyes ran over the scene, taking in each face. Kiba, crouched protectively over a shuddering Hinata. Gai's limp form, cradled by a weeping Lee. Shino laying face down in a pool of blood. Shikamaru, with Temari at his side, both slaughtered but unified in death. Kakashi had thrown himself in front of her and died from the blast. They had all survived the Akatsuki takeover… only to be subject to this. Her apocalypse had finally comet true as her heart shattered into millions of pieces, and the pain consumed her until there was nothing left but wrath.

The bitter green eyes feel tears slowly trail down her cheeks as her hands ball into fists. Her lips drew in a thin line as she stared at the apathetic red swirling eyes before her. Anger unlike any rage she had known swelled up in her chest as she wheedled to stare fearlessly into the depths. "You bastard," she screamed hatefully. "You knew they would be here… and that's what you wanted. You wanted to kill them all!"

"No," Sasuke replied, an evil smile in his cold gaze. "I wanted to show you what happens when you let down your guard. I know that you won't be any problem Sakura. And after all the hardship you and that baka, Naruto, caused me, I thought you deserved to be broken too before I put an end to your misery."

Fire welled in her bright green eyes and silence hung ominously as she stared at him. A chilling breeze swept through the decimated area, stirring the blackened leaves and one unscathed cherry blossom into the wind so that they swirled. "How dare you." She whispered as her anger turned to ice. Her chakra pulsed through her like a living force that moved at her slightest thought. And then, beyond her will, it began to spread.

Like thousands of petals, it hovered in the air around them. Glowing like shimmering glitter, it seemed to sear everything like a demented fire. Her mind did not need to think as she set her body onto instinct and launched forward to attack with a heavy fist. Yet as her mind perceived it, the shimmering petals slashed forward.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his Sharigan attempting to assess what this mass was. It moved unlike anything he had seen, moving dangerously, sharply without reason. It was too random for him to track as he watched her emerald eyes narrow. But he did know one thing. This was her ability, her kekkei genkai. As it slashed for him, Sasuke quickly used his speed to sidestep the attack as well as avoid her fist and then began parrying her offensive combos. He had underestimated her speed.

Despite her instinct fighting, her mind knew that her control of the petals would increase. Kakashi had informed her of the Floras Sakura's abilities, but he had only been able to force her into its state once. It required the freezing ultimatum of anger that now resided in her heart, and the once carefree kunoichi had never had it within her to go after her sensei with full power. The man before her was a different story.

Her petals were mentally manipulated, and could be changed to be slashing or burning depending on how her emotions were played. Striking out a sweeping low kick, Sakura drew the petals in a shield like box around her to block Sasuke's strike for her head. Static shocked her painfully, but she ignored it as she focused. Stabbing forward with a poisoned senbon, she neatly flipped to avoid a crackling fist. Drawing back a heavier blow, she kicked for his side before twisting into a whirl wind combination she had learned from Lee. Twisting the final kick, she realized too late the charged chakra with in his fist. Pulling the petals in to form a shield around her, Sakrua threw up a hasty guard. As the petals shatter from an impact of a crackling chidori, Sakura sidestepped, only to be hit heavily. Flying back to strike a wall, she nursed her side as she stared at the red eyes. She guessed he could not put her within Tsukuyomi. Now with his eyes so drained.

But yet a dark world begins to over take her vision and the sky darkens until a black moon hangs in the air. And then all she could see was the faces of her loved ones as he brought them down one by one in slow motion. Everything seemed as though it were happening over and over. Yet she was powerless, and with each strike to her friends she felt the pain resound within her own body. The blood would drown her.

Her hatred though, builds until it consumes her. _No…_ she thinks furiously. _I will not die to him!_ The will to live consumed her thoughts until there was nothing left of her mind focused. He was going to die for what he had done to the others, for what he had done to her. With a scream of hatred, Sakura feels her chakra levels explode within her wrath. Then the red world shatters around her to reveal Sasuke. And before she can recall the thought, Sakura sends the flurry of petals slashing around him in a violent whirlwind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Itachi gently soothed the sobbing kunoichi as he shifted the thoughts away, storing them deeply in her forgotten childhood, where they would never be recalled. He had seen enough. Yet his calm stoic nature had been shaken. For intruding so deeply into her mind had drawn up forgotten emotions of empathy and concern. Those of his past… one so similar to her own. For they had both lost everything; the only difference was that he had gained something in return. And she had not.

Stroking her hair until she quieted, Itachi draped a blanket around her sleeping figure before walking over to his own bed and falling into a deep sleep.

The hours felt like minutes, and Itachi's energy had barely been disturbed when he was alerted to a commotion in the hideout. His door burst open as Kisame appeared, out of breath and sporting a heavy slash to the right arm. "She's gone…"

"Yichi?" Itachi questioned, immediately alert.

"Yes and no," Hidan panted coming in the door right after the shark man. "Both her and the pink haired bitch are gone."

"She is probably in the hideout," Itachi replied, still calm as he got to his feet.

"That may fucking well be. But we have searched fucking everywhere for the bitches and they are gone."

For once in his life, Itachi allowed himself to borrow from Hidan's language. "Shit."

**So... what happened to Sakura? lol R&R**


	9. Missing or not?

**Author's note: AHHH! Don't kill me! Here's the next part to the story. Special thanks to all who reviewed. You know who you are. ; ) Everyone who has reviewed I am extremely grateful to as it helps me.**

_The hours felt like minutes, and Itachi's energy had barely been disturbed when he was alerted to a commotion in the hideout. His door burst open as Kisame appeared, out of breath and sporting a heavy slash to the right arm. "She's gone…"_

"_Yichi?" Itachi questioned, immediately alert._

"_Yes and no," Hidan panted coming in the door right after the shark man. "Both her and the pink haired bitch are gone."_

_"She is probably in the hideout," Itachi replied, still calm as he got to his feet._

_"That may fucking well be. But we have searched fucking everywhere for the bitches and they are gone."_

_For once in his life, Itachi allowed himself to borrow from Hidan's language. "Shit."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yichi sat patiently, watching as the other girl gathered white roses from the garden. The angel noted how carefully Sakura cut them and arranged them, never taking too many from one bush so that they were all filled. Some of the bouquets were of the white roses and a soft star flower, but others varied. There was one formed solely of tiger lilies. "Why tiger lilies?" she asked, staring at the black and orange flowers.

Sakura shook her head, tying the twine around them. "No reason…" she replied softly as she paused before adding a white rose. Flinching as a thorn pricked her finger, Sakura bit her lip and then healed it carefully. Her fingers turned the rose over, studying its petals before she realized there was a small red stain on its white form. Emerald eyes darkening, she picked up the final arrangement and walking to the chapel.

Laying down the bouquet at Naruto's picture, she then walked down the row, laying a flower at each, and then two at the ones of the rookie nine. Yichi paused at the picture, staring at it with a slight frown. The genin squads of Konoha were made up in squads of two boys and one girl, and one jonin. Yet as she looked at the picture, there were only two chunin and a sensei, no kunoichi. She silently wondered why. The boy that most stood out to her was the blonde. He wore black and orange, and then the angel understood. Sakura had cared for him the most.

But as her eyes go over the picture again, she notes that the other is an Uchiha. The uchiha known to here merely as Sasuke. Even then he had appeared an ass, she noted. No wonder that he was dead, unable to fufill his goal to kill Itachi. Suddenly she freezes as she senses four chakra's moving fast, one which was directly behind her. A scythe tip found its way to her throat. "Holy f- you'd think that a bitch like you would pay more attention to your back."

"What the hell?!" she asked.

"That's what we were going to ask you bitch. Where's the kunoichi?" Hidan demanded.

"What?" Yichi questioned with a frown, turning to stare down the rows. The white flowers indeed rested at each picture. Sakura stood at the end, unaware of the proceedings. "She's right there."

Itachi appeared his eyes livid as he threw a single kunai. The bushin exploded in a burst of smoke and Yichi seemed to pale. Itachi understood the reason. She'd let a prisoner escape. Therefore, she would die in that girl's place. Then in one movement, her chakra pulsed black, and then the other clone exploded. As the Jashinist was hit full force, Itachi blocked sharply to keep from loosing his footing as Hidan slammed into him. "That's two now…We need to track them down before Pein learns of this," Sasori said quietly behind him. "Can't you use your mental connection to track her?"

"If I could, we would not be here right now. She must have done something to it," Itachi replied before pausing. He seemed to be staring off into space, but images were flashing in his mind as a smug feeling radiated through the room.

_"That's two now… We need to track them down before Pein learns of this," Sasori stated quietly. Yet his back was turned and Itachi could clearly see his own livid expression from the high point. "Can't you use your mental connection to track her?"_

_"If I could… we would not be here right now."_

Itachi signaled the others with a mere gesture to sweep the room. Yet as he did so, two figures dropped from the ceiling. Sakura's emerald green eyes were calm, smug as a cat. Yichi's glimmered with a mischevious air, and Itachi grew cautious. They were both up to something. "I'm not dumb enough to try and run from the Akatsuki," Sakura mused, her eyes darkening. "Not in this age."

"Sakura and I decided that she needs training. Keeping her in your room all the time Itachi is going to be a waste of her skills and then when she needs them, she will not be able to use them if they have been dormant," Yichi said. "This today was just a simple demonstration of what I'm planning to teach her."

Kisame merely shook his head and walked off. With a frown, Sasori glanced at the furious Uchiha. "She is a prisoner. Allowing her to learn from you is a mistake, Yichi-san. It exposes your style," the puppet master pointed out. "Moreso, it is a liability that she will escape."

The angel's eyes darkened with fury as they met the puppet master's. Her tone was laced with venom and her chakra marks pulsed black. "Just because it exposed your weakness, Sasori, does not mean that it will mine. I can watch Sakura easily and Itachi's seal will track her," she stated coldly.

"Sakura." Itachi's voice broke through the two's tirade as the Uchiha met her eyes. He could feel a defiance resounding through their connection now, a cold hate. Shifting with two steps so that he was behind her, the Uchiha looked at the mark at her temples. He had nearly missed the small lines trailing out from the crescent shape, but now that he could see them clearly, he was simmering with a barely controlled temper.

"You were to leave the seal alone."

"You never said anything about that," she replied icily. "I never gave you permission to get into my mind. I know it was you who pulled that nightmare up last night."

To that Itachi could not reply. But her attitude was irritating him. The other akatsuki shifted uneasily before backing away. An angry Uchiha was not to be trifled with. Realizing that she and Sasori would have to go else where, Yichi sent a meaningful glare at the puppet before walking out as the others followed.

"You will do as you are told."

"And you will stay the hell out of my head." Sakura returned.

In an instant Itachi's eyes narrowed chillingly. "You want me out? Then make me, kunoichi." Instantly he used the connection to pull up the worst memories of her life and display them in plain horrific detail adding his own memories to the mix but putting her in his shoes. He could feel her resistance fighting him as her eyes stayed on his. But she was slowly losing to the nightmares, he could read it in her eyes.


	10. His Anger, Her Fury

**Author's note: Thanks to Takara Makoto, Hentai Goddess, and sleeping itasaku fangirl, all of whom reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as it will answer many of your questions. As always, R&R. ;)**

"_And you will stay the hell out of my head." Sakura returned._

_In an instant Itachi's eyes narrowed chillingly. "You want me out? Then make me, kunoichi." Instantly he used the connection to pull up the worst memories of her life and display them in plain horrific detail adding his own memories to the mix but putting her in his shoes. He could feel her resistance fighting him as her eyes stayed on his. But she was slowly losing to the nightmares, he could read it in her eyes._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura grit her teeth as her muscles tightened under the Uchiha's gaze. Yet as she lunged for him, the Uchiha merely increased the intensity of fear in her mind, freezing her.

"Itachi. Stop." Yichi's frozen voice reached his ears as the angel stared at him with ice like eyes from the doorway. The silver halo shone nearly a storm gray, reflecting the darkness in her eyes. Two chakra bands twined off her back pulsing with energy.

Turning to the Yakamichi, Itachi's dark gaze was challengingly sadistic. Sakura began to shake as the mental torture continued inside her mind, but he seemed to no notice. "Do not interfere."

"This is not what Leader condoned, Uchiha. Leave the girl alone," Yichi returned, her gaze meeting Itachi's with equal ice. She shook with a barely controlled fury her hands forming lashes out of the cords of chakra. "Torturing her like this will break her."

"Since when have you cared," Itachi snapped, his low voice no more than a growl as Sakura fell to her knees, now whimpering softly. "The weak deserve to break."

Immediately the girl shot forward, murder in her gaze.

Sasori suddenly appeared before her, blocking her way with his puppets. "Does it bring up _memories_, Yichi? Tch. You never let go of your own nightmares…" the puppet master scorned. "How pathetic…"

The temper she had been holding back exploded as her bright halo became the darkest midnight. Her wings exploded from her back as her gaze became pure red. Lashing out with her bands at the puppets, Yichi shifted silently as the chakra wrapped around them. Pulling sharply up and then down, the angel attempted to smash the first two puppets. As they snapped, she threw out another band for Itachi, sharpening her chakra to the point where it would be like a blade.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he pulled sharply back on his chakra strings. Throwing them out to catch one of the chakra lashes, he neatly jumped to avoid a low swipe for his ankles as Yichi summoned her other bands. Whirling her arms like a windmill, she kept the slashes coming at a record speed, neatly dodging the poison bombs that he threw for her.

Twirling sharply in a tight turn, she jerked the strings back to her as they wound around her arms. Her lilac eyes were nearly violet with rage, her body pulsed as a black aura surrounded her. Her hands were open palmed, like a hyuuga, but they glowed. Dropping into a taijutsu combination as puppets suddenly seemed to flood the room, Yichi eyed them warily as everyone in the room remained still. Then the silence was broken as the hundreds of puppets swarmed for her.

Jumping neatly, the Yakamichi slammed her heel into the bodies of thos nearest as she used her palms to create balance on the floor. Righting herself, she ducked a sword, to turn a low sweeping kick that struck out the majority of legs around her. Pulling her wings around her, she exploded them out as puppets pressed against the barrier, sending many flying as she fought her way closer to Sakura.

Itachi's gaze remained on the kunoichi as the puppet master and angel faced off. He could feel the numb panic in her, the perfectly submissive child instinct that was taking over her. He was unsurprised about Yichi's reaction. The relationship between the two had become that of friends because of similar experience. Staring at the furious Yakamichi as he recognized signs of Angellic Rage beginning to appear, he slowly released his hold over Sakura. It would take a while for her to recover to battle physique. And he wanted her to watch this, to see what her resistance would cost her. _This is what it will cost you, kunoichi…. She will fall to the ground and you will be unable to save her. Just like you couldn't save Naruto._

Standing before Sakura as he watched the Yakamichi's darting movements, he selected a special kunai from his pouch. This was going to end now, before she could fire off her ultimate jutsu. Taking careful aim, he waited until the seal glowed. And then he threw it with expert aim as he formed handsigns.

Sasori reacted accordingly, keeping the Akatsuki girl's attention occupied to one side as the Uchia worked. Watching the kunai fly through through the air towards the girls unprotected back, he shifted slightly as he threw four kunai, one to each side except for middle, purposedly made to miss so that it would force her to hover for a split second.

As her wings spread wide for another beat, Yichi paused as she felt something strike her back… and then her wings shattered. It was as though glass rained through the air as she fell, her lilac eyes staring in horror as the ground grew closer and closer.

Sakura's heart broke into shards as she watched as though in slow motion. A single thought ran through her mind, a statement the Yakamichi had made.

"_You and I are the same." Yichi said softly. "We have both lost that which is dearest to us."_

Itachi watched as the girl fell with satisfaction but then a soft, shimmering red appeared in the air around her, forming around her to slowly halt her fall. Turning in surprise, Itachi stared at Sakura's tear stained face. The green eyes were closed as liquid crystals poured out of them, yet her face showed her anger.

The petals hung around her in a pulsing red that seemed almost the color of blood as she slowly opened her emerald eyes to reveal their dark hate. "I thought you were different," she whispered. "I thought maybe you had some decency…but I was wrong. You are no different than Sasuke."

Itachi froze, staring at her as she slowly rose to her feet. He could feel the rage she pulsed, it rivaled what he had felt in her dream. Yet as she closed her eyes again, he sensed something more. Something that he had missed while he was asleep, a memory of the Yakamichi. "Stop Sasori" Itachi commanded coldly as the puppet master's finger's twitched. "There's something more to this than either or them have told us."

The puppet master halted. "Please… enlighten us."

Eyes boring into her, Itachi glared at them each. It made sense now, their protectiveness of the other, the easy friendship between such frozen kunoichi who were such opposites. As the silence hung, Itachi glanced between them.

"It would seem that these two are sisters."


	11. Stolen Angels End of Part 1

**Sadly this is the ending of Her Apocalypse. Read the end notes for more information. ;) Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck through reading and critiquing this!**

"_Stop Sasori" Itachi commanded coldly as the puppet master's finger's twitched. "There's something more to this than either or them have told us."_

_The puppet master halted. "Please… enlighten us."_

_Eyes boring into her, Itachi glared at them each. It made sense now, their protectiveness of the other, the easy friendship between such frozen kunoichi who were such opposites. As the silence hung, Itachi glanced between them. _

"_It would seem that these two are sisters."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura's eyes looked to the ground, her gaze darkening in confirmation. Yichi slowly got to her feet to stand beside Sakura. Their eyes were very similar in shape, and their faces were nearly exact overlays. But Sakura's skin was darker, and Yichi's eyes held no trace of green. Yet, in form, the only difference was the wings which shone on Yichi's back and the slightly shorter torso.

Critically, Itachi's gaze swept over them both. Yes… there was no doubt by their appearances that they could potentially be related. But how could they have been in separate villages? If Sakura was a Yakamichi by blood, then she would have been raised in the Mist village. And if Yichi were of the Haruno line, she would have been a part of the Leaf village's squads.

His eyes narrowed at Sakura. "How did you two come to be separated if you are sisters?" he asked quietly.

She bit her lip and then he watched as a scene unfolded in his mind….

_***Flashback, Three year's prior***_

_Sakura slowly set down the two pictures, her green eyes sorrowful as she replaced them back in the files. One of them was of a young Naruto beside his father, the other of the Uchiha clan before the massacre. The resemblance between each of the members of her team and their family was striking… but it made her internally bleed._

"_Shoshou… I've been wondering…" Sakura said softly. "Why is it that my family… I look nothing like my mother at all...and my father has no relatives that look as I do either…"_

"_Sakura, that is not for me to tell you." The Hokage said, shaking her head as she took a small drink of sake and rubbed her temples._

_Sakura watched suspiciously, recognizing the signs of regret in her instructor's face. "Tsunade-sama, you know that my parents are dead. If it is not for the Hokage to tell me…. Where will I find out?" she questioned softly, her eyes never leaving her instructor's face._

_Caving under the girl's gaze, the Gondame pulled out a red file. Opening it slowly, she placed it on the desk. "Sakura… you look nothing like your family because they are not you're biological family. That is why you have never developed the Haruno bloodline correctly and why you can only trigger it in rage. ANBU found you outside our gates, unconscious and bloodied so badly that chakra was leaking out of your back. You were about three at the time, but we could only estimate. Where you are from is a mystery, because no one knows anything about you besides what has happened here in Leaf," she replied gravely. "I have spoken with other leaders, and there is no trace of a clan with you're appearances or trace of a family. Sakura may not even be you're real name."_

_With a heavy drink of sake, the hokage shook her head. "But that should not change who you are. You have made an identity for yourself and that is why I have not told you. Sanara and Haruko loved you, and I believe they thought that it would make you feel like an outcast if you knew that you were not really from the Village hidden in the Leaves."_

**Present time**

Itachi shook his head slightly, trying to clear the thought. But the pink haired kunoichi's eyes narrowed and then another flash back entered his mind.

**Flashback, two years prior**

_A scroll lay open before her, and she trembled as she read on. The Gondaime had never granted her access to these, but yet, she had to know. The wounds that she had seen, the burn marks that had been so horrendous that they could only be caused by chakra, had been hauntingly familiar. _

_She had given Kakashi the same wounds not a week earlier. "This has to be some kind of connection!" she thought, running over the information quickly, worriedly. "No two jutsu replicate that similarly… especially kekkei genkai. No… it's just not possible. But the person who did this... its horrible."_

_Reading quickly over the information in her medical files, she felt her heart sink as she took a shuddering breath. _

_The Yakamichi clan, born of the Star village, is said to be descended of angel's. However, their halo is deceiving, for they are known for being one of the harshest clans in the Shinobi world. Their bloodline appears in three stages: Heavenly Blessing, Halo Bands, and the Angellic Essence. They are marked by their unusual appearances._

_All children born into this clan are put out at the age of three to fend for themselves in the shinobi world after developing a chakra halo over their head. This halo is composed of a chakra that only the holder can touch without being burned, and is called the Heavenly Blessing Stage. If the clan member dies, their halo will regenerate them up to three times._

_However, with this halo comes a curse seal which appears on the left shoulder. Controlled by the head of the clan, this mark can send extreme pain to the person it is shone on. But this mark is required to advance to stage two, the Heavenly bands. In this stage, the user grows chakra like bands which can be manipulated into varying forms. Their halo remains, however, above their head. These two new halos are found on the wrists and are controlled by will. The user also gains the two rage abilities. The effect of these rages is not clear. It is also rumored that they gain solid chakra wings for short periods of time._

_Stage three, though known to exist, has not been obtained by any member of the clan known to date._

_Anyone touched by the Yakamichi chakra will suffer severe burning from the chakra nature. These wounds cannot be healed by shinobi methods._

_She stared at the page. Her own abilities were so similar to the stage two… yet she had no marks upon her back besides scars. Nor did she have a halo that appeared over her head. Despair filled her until she read further._

_There is said to be four branches of the Yakamichi clan. The main branch currently resides in the Mist village. The other secondary clans can be found in the countries of Fire, Lightning, and Sound. However, there is only three known living members._

_Tears trailed down her cheeks as she slowly rolled the scroll up and placed it back on the shelf. She had family, somewhere in the world her family existed. _

_**End Flashback**_

Yichi spoke softly as Sakura turned away. "I did not realize the relationship at first. We both were very different in personality, and though she was similar in build, I couldn't see myself in her. But as I told her my story, I saw that flash in her. That small feel of the chakra which was nearly my own. But I still did not say anything; I wanted to be absolutely sure."

"By tracing my own bloodline along the members, as I could, I found that the branch in fire country was missing. The youngest of them never appeared where he or she should have. There was no mention of any traits that pointed to the Yakamichi clan. And so I dug deeper, into the Akatsuki files on her… and I found the mention of 'Sakura Florus', a technique so similar in form to the Yakamichi Dark Rage, but lacking the principle traits of my bloodline. She had no halo, nor mark on her shoulder." Yichi continued. "So I looked futher before realizing that it was not that she had no mark… it was just that the mark had been slashed to unrecognition. Its hidden in her scars so well."

Softly, Sakura picked up where Yichi had left off. "Yichi borrowed me from you're room while you were asleep to tell me about her theory. That's why you didn't wake up, Itachi. I wasn't planning to leave the base… we wanted to find out why I have no halo…"

Forming seals she gently, placed her palm out so that chakra glowed around it. A soft aura began to appear around her, glowing a subtle red. Her eyes blazed with the brilliance as chakra slowly formed down her back to reveal a set of large crystal wings. They were large, glittering with all different colors of the rainbow as black kanji's slowly appeared around her eyes and down her arms as the chakra bands appeared. "It was only hidden, dormant because my mind did not know how to find it unless I was enraged," she explained, turning to show off the solid chakra forms as they cocooned around her protectively. Her eyes were still cold. "The tampering of you're seal was not my fault."

Silence hung as Itachi felt his breath taken away by her beauty as the light struck her shimmering form. This was what his brother had been too blind to see, the power he himself had ignored though it had lingered just beyond his sight. So much like a snow storm: breathtaking, icy, and powerful.

As Sakura stared into the coal colored eyes, she watched the fury slowly dissolve into a flicker of cold approval mixed with something more. But nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. Itachi's form slowly flickered until it was behind her, his breath tickling her neck.

"I apologize for acting hastily, Sakura. It seems my anger was… misdirected."

She felt her throat tighten as shock numbed her body. He had…apologized… to her. She could smell him behind her, intimately close as his scent of summer storms flooded her senses. She could barely think. "Th-…thank you," she replied stumbling over her words.

The Uchiha turned to the other Yakamichi girl. Her lilac eyes betrayed that she was still wary of him, her bands flitted slightly in front of her like a shield as she stared at him. "I also, it seems, owe you an apology as well, Yichi."

"Accepted…" Yichi answered taking a deep breath. Her bands slowly faded back into her form as Sakura's did likewise. The air of the room was calmer now, no longer clogged with the chakra of battle. Yet her eyes narrowed as her mind sensed something more. Something wasn't quite right. Her eyes scanned over the room. Someone was missing. "Wait. What happened to Sasori's puppets? And where is he?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. There was no way that the puppet master had been able to clean that wreck up in the short amount of time that they had been speaking. Nor would he have been able to leave without Itachi noticing. Then he sensed the spike in chakra.

A startled cry left Yichi's lips as she fell to the ground twitching as she gripped her neck. The seal glowed brightly, making her writhe as her body tensed against the pain. Shooting forward, Sakura tried to reach for her chakra when fire ran through her body, forcing her down to the ground as she let out a tortured sob.

Moving sharply, Itachi felt ice seep into his viens as smoke exploded in the same instant throughout the entire chapel. Holding his breath as he activated his sharigan, he silently swore. The smoke would not allow him to penetrate through it. He was blind.

A soft, malicious whisper met his ears. "It seems I've fooled the great Akatsuki prodigy once more…. Thank you for returning my angels to me. I'll be sure to return them after I finish playing with them Uchiha. You let you're guard down once more, and this time you won't have a body to bury!"

The smoke slowly cleared, to reveal both forms missing. A coldness settled over Itachi as he stared at the stone. Then in a burst of rage, he threw the kunai through the stainglass window, shattering into a million shard as he walked off to prepare. For time was limited against his rival. The same rival who he had killed before in battle…

Walking along the desolate halls of the Akatsuki base, he entered the dark room of Pein. "Torin has returned," he stated bluntly. "And he has taken both Yichi and Sakura."

The leader's eyes narrowed sharply as he let out a soft 'tch'. "You're feeling are clouding your judgment, Itachi. The Yakamichi are of no concern to us," Pein stated coldly. "Neither carry any secrets vital to the Akatsuki. There are more important matters at hand."

"It seems," he continued, despite the Uchiha's frozen eyes, "that the kyuubi is still alive."

*~*~*~*~*

Standing at the edge of the city, Itachi felt his eyes narrow. The kyuubi would be able to locate Sakura faster than he would. All he had to do now was locate him.

**A/N: Part one is now finished… The next part that will be coming up soon is going to be up and titled soon, though as of yet, I'm not sure what it will be called. Any suggestions for name or characters will be appreciated.**


End file.
